Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Dark Awakening
by Emil Jacob
Summary: When Naga tried to absorb the Silent Core, Hal-G and Masquerade weren't the only threats created as a result. A third one, a dark creature more powerful than anything ever known, the very essence of the Silent Core, has been released. And now, he is going to wager destruction upon the universe, just like he did millennia ago. Can the Brawlers stop him before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Long ago, in the great depths of the universe, there lay a great monster, a force of darkness. This dark creature was known as Tenebris, the God of Darkness. He ravaged through worlds, and eventually landed upon Vestroia, the home of the Bakugan. He brought together his own personal army of Gargonoids to help him conquer the Bakugan world, but he was stopped by six brave warriors, who would later on be known as the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. These warriors sealed him inside the Silent Core, and kept him in check with the positive power of the Infinity Core, to ensure that he would never appear again. However, even these warriors could not foretell the danger that was about to happen.

A few millennia later, Naga, an attribute-less Bakugan wanted to obtain ultimate power, through the means of the Silent Core and Infinity Core. "At long last, I have entered the center of Vestroia. And I have found the two conflicting forces: the Infinity and Silent Core. Together, they shall be mine!" However, Naga absorbed too much of the Silent Core, causing an awakening of the dark creature within. And then, the Infinity Core, the only thing that was binding him, was sent to Earth, thereby feuling his rebirth.

"At long last, I have been released. And now, I will wager destruction upon the universe once again."

With that, Tenebris unleashed his wrath upon Vestroia, causing many Bakugan to go insane, and created emissaries for Naga, namely Masquerade and Hal-G. He also triggered a cataclysm in Bakugan Valley, Australia. Julie witnessed it, and was shocked. "Whoa, what's going on over there?"

And so, a darkness is reborn. A darkness like no other, and it is set to take the universe by storm once again.


	2. Chapter 1

A year after Naga's defeat, Drago, as the Perfect Core, tries to maintain balance in Vestroia. However, he suddenly felt an evil presence coming his way. "What's this, who are you?"

Suddenly, a dark aura came around and encircled him. This aura was none other than that of Tenebris himself.

"Long time no see, Drago."

"How do you know who I am?"

"That doesn't matter. I've come to get what is rightfully mine: the Silent Core."

"Noooooooo!"

With that, Tenebris takes the Silent Core from Drago, thereby crippling him, and also causing a ripple across Vestroia once again, due to the immense positive energy flowing around it, without the negative energy to counterbalance it. In doing so, several portals opened, and some of the Bakugan went to Earth. However, the Legendary Soldiers reappeared and tried to stop the dark monster again, but this time, he was way too powerful. And then, his next stop was Earth. But then, sensing the imminent danger, Tigrerra, Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid, Preyas, and Angelo-Diablo entered the portal with him.

Meanwhile, Tenebris went off to the Gehabich household in Russia. His target was Alice, the former host to the dark entity, Masquerade. Among the pursuing Bakugan, Hydranoid was the only one who caught up to Tenebris. However, he soon found out about Hydranoid's presence, and captured him. At 11:30 pm MSK, Alice was having a terrible nightmare.

"Where am I? What is going on here? Is that… Masquerade?"

"Alice, I'm sorry."

Just then, Masquerade disappeared into the dark void, and Tenebris appeared.

"Alice, I'm coming for you! Just you wait!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Just then, Alice woke up from her dream. "Whew, it was just a dream. But I have a feeling something bad is about the happen. I've gotta warn Dan and the others."

Just then, a shadow knocked on the front door. Alice tried to open it. "Hmm, I wonder who's trying to visit us so late in the night." As soon as she opened, she witnessed the same creature she saw in her dream.

"Hello, Alice."

"Wait, are you.. the one from my dream?"

"That's right, I've finally found you, vessel of Masquerade. And now, I'm going to take him out of you."

Just then, he grabbed Alice and infused dark energy into her. She then underwent a physical transformation and turned into Masquerade. And then, Tenebris created a new mask, and infused himself onto Masquerade to ensure he doesn't go rogue again. With Hydranoid in his possession once again, he was ready to target the Brawlers.


	3. Chapter 2

Dan was also facing Masquerade, and he was surrounded by overwhelming darkness, which slowly corrupted him, and then Tenebris arrived and knocked out Masquerade. He was closing in on Dan.

Suddenly, Dan woke up from what appeared to be a dream.

"I have a feeling that something's not right." But Dan went back to sleep and tried not to think about it. But it still haunted him.

A few days later, the Brawlers were planning to attend a year-old reunion party held at the Misaki café, where Runo and her parents work. First, Dan arrived, followed by Marucho, then Shun, and Julie. Runo tried contacting Alice, but it seems that she is not picking up the phone.

"Hmm, Alice is not returning her calls. I wonder what's happened to her."

Just then, a portal opened, through which the Bakugan known as, Tigrerra, Gorem, Skyress, Preyas and Angelo-Diablo, came out of. The gang were surprised.

"C.. Can it be? Is it really true?" was the reaction of all of the Brawlers.

Too lost for words, each of the Brawlers cradled their former Bakugan partners, except for Dan.

"So, Skyress, why did you come back?" Shun said.

"A terrible omen has befallen us, Shun. Vestroia is in danger again. A dark force has emerged, far greater than anything we've ever faced. We need your help once again."

"OK, but don't I get a Bakugan too?" Dan said.

"Not to worry, Dan." Tigrerra said. "We hand-selected a Bakugan who can resonate with you before coming here."

And then, said Bakugan appeared.

"Hello. I am Pyrus Novastorm. Pleased to meet you, Dan Kuso. I've heard so much about you."

"Yeah, um, pleased to meet you too." Dan felt a bit nervous.

"Seriously? This is my partner?" They both wondered.

"You'll get used to him eventually." Tigrerra said. "Anyways Brawlers, I know this is too much to ask, but will you help us again?"

"Well, I suppose we must." Dan said. He was then followed by Runo. "I'm in too." "Count me in, as well.", added Shun, and then Marucho and Julie followed suit.

"Then it's settled." said Tigrerra. "Follow us."

Just then, a call came from their BakuPods. It was from Webmaster Joe.

"Can you hear me, Brawlers? Masquerade has returned, and he has sent this message to Dan."

"Hello, Dan Kuso. I, the great Masquerade, have returned from the great shadows, and now I challenge you to the ultimate battle. Meet me in the park at 3:00. And if you refuse, I will unleash havoc upon the world."

"Wha? Masquerade is back?" The Brawlers were amazed.

"But I thought we took care of him." Shun wondered.

"That doesn't matter!" exclaimed Dan. "No matter how many times he comes back, we'll just pummel him down again. Now let's go, everyone! We got a world to save."

As the Brawlers going to their next destination, Dan was doubting his new partner, Novastorm, but they are beginning to trust each other.

"I hope you can help me, Nova."

"Yes, Dan. Now let's go take that sucker down."


	4. Chapter 3

The Brawlers were going to the venue of their great battle, but it turns out Tenebris' Dark Soldiers planned to keep them busy. They permitted only Dan to proceed forward. However, the Brawlers protested with this, because they believed that they were strong as a team. However Dan went through with his challenge.

And so, Dan arrived at the designated battlefield. Masquerade was waiting for him.

"Welcome, Dan Kuso. I've been expecting you."

"Masquerade, before we do this, I have one question. Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business. Brawl me, Dan. I promise you, it will be fun."

"No games, Masquerade. Something terrible has happened, and I think you might be behind it."

"Hahahahahahaha! You're wrong, Dan! This IS a game, just like you always wanted. A game of the highest stakes."

"It seems that words will not reach you, Masquerade. But I know what will. Get ready!"

With that, they put on their Launchers and got ready for their battle.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" And so, they enter their battlefield in Vestroia.

On the first turn, Masquerade sets the Doom Card. They both set their Gate Cards, one of which is set to turn the battle around. Masquerade sends out Reaper (370 G) and Dan sends out Centipoid (380 G). Although Dan seems to have the upper hand, Masquerade reveals his Gate Card, the Card of Darkness, his personal gift from Tenebris.

The Card of Darkness removed the opponent's Bakugan from the field, and causes a distortion between Earth and Vestroia. The Brawlers and Tenebris' soldiers witnessed it.

"Whoa! What's that?"

Suddenly, Earth and Vestroia merged together and ensued total chaos. Drago sensed the ensuing danger, and immediately transformed into his ultimate form, Infinity Dragonoid, to try and help the Brawlers.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to the Card of Darkness, Dan and Masquerade have been sent to a new dimension, which appears to be connected to Vestroia and Earth.

"What is this place?"

"This…" As Masquerade spoke, he became possessed "…is my home, the Dimension of Darkness. Isn't this beautiful?"

"Sorry, but it's not in my taste. Now, let's finish this."

"Sure! Go ahead."

With that, Dan switched out his Bakugan. He then sent out Mantris (370 G) and played an Ability Card, Slice Cutter. But Masquerade was three steps ahead. He then played his Ability Card, Double Dimension. Reaper then attacks and defeats Mantris. During this brawl, Dan's inner darkness started to emerge. It then dispelled and created a massive orb.

"Wha… What's happening?"

"You see Dan, every time you lose your Bakugan, you give in to your own darkness."

"Then I'd better finish this off quick."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Brawlers were battling Tenebris' soldiers, and were close to victory. They then decided to enter the wormhole. However, Tenebris soon created doppelgangers of themselves, to keep them busy.

Dan then sends out Centipoid and Novastorm (350 G). Without any time to waste, Dan calls the first move. Reaper is defeated. However, Masquerade wasn't done. He then sends his ace, Alpha Hydranoid, and played his Gate Card. However, Dan plays his own Gate Card, Warp Gate. Centipoid was transported onto Masquerade's Gate Card, Warlock, which was already activated and its effect was transferred to Centipoid, as opposed to Hydranoid. Centipoid was protected from its opponent abilities, and therefore it could land the finishing move. However, Masquerade then tried to use his other Gate Card, Magma Fuse. But then, an external force prohibited him from doing so.

"Masquerade… What are you doing?"

"Just like Dan told me long ago, it only matters how I play the game."

"You… You dare to defy me!"

As the battle was drawing to its climax, the sphere of darkness expanded to its fullest. And then, a dark entity appeared behind Masquerade, and knocked him out.


	6. Chapter 5

"What's this? Who are you? What have you done to Masquerade?" Dan looked on in wonder at the dark aura that was beginning to form.

"I am Tenebris, the God of Darkness", the 100 million year old entity says as he completes his appearance, which is a young boy of medium stature and build, with a hairstyle similar to Dan's. He wears a purple jacket with a white border, a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black pant, black socks and white sneakers with purple soles. Essentially, he had taken Dan's appearance.

"At long last, I have reawakened, ready to bring out destruction to the world, once more. Masquerade and Naga were enacters of my glorious plan, but they have failed me."

"I won't let you!"

"It's too late, Dan Kuso. I already have your friends in captivity. Please, have a look."

As Dan looked in horror, his friends appeared to be possessed by Tenebris himself. They could no longer feel like themselves.

"Can you hear me, guys? Talk to me!"

"I-It's over, Dan. This universe you're fighting for is worthless. Come and join us, let's make a better one."

"What are you guys talking about? It's not over yet. *Turns to Tenebris* Y-you bastard! If you hurt my friends, you're gonna pay."

"Good luck trying to defeat me, then", Tenebris then follows with a sinister laugh.

However, it seems the Brawlers hadn't completely given in to the darkness, and Runo was even able to speak into Dan's mind.

"Dan, can you hear us? Don't give up yet!"

"What's this?" Dan and Tenebris were both in shock.

"Is that you, Runo?" Dan then followed.

"She's right, Dan. You're our last hope." Marucho then follows.

"Our strength now belongs to you."

With that, the humans and their Bakugan poured out their strength into Dan and Novastorm.

"I can feel the power… it's overflowing."

Novastorm underwent a huge evolution. He became Ultimate Novastorm (380 G). With that, Dan then continued their battle, while Tenebris sent out his ultimate Bakugan, which actually was a piece of himself (400 G). However, even with the new form, Dan was not able to close the gap in power.

"Hehe, you're strong, all right. But I'm not about to lose this! "


	7. Chapter 6

All was not hopeless for them, it seems. The other Brawlers woke up in the midst of the darkness surrounding them.

"Wh… Where are we?"

As the other Brawlers got up, they seemed to remember that they were stuck in Tenebris' dimension. They tried to fight out with their Bakugan, but it was no use. Just then, they ended up seeing a group of shiny crystals.

"What's that?" they all wondered.

As they went close to the crystals, their Bakugan exclaimed,

"It can't be! The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia! Tenebris must have sealed them away in here."

"Say wha?" Julie exclaimed.

The Brawlers tried to destroy the crystals, by calling out their most powerful attacks. But they ended up failing.

"Rrgh, it did not work."

But then they saw the colour of each crystal, which resembled each of their attributes. Realizing this, the Bakugan then gave their attribute energy to the soldiers. The humans also gave their own spirit energy to them, as well.

With that, a huge glow came and the crystals trapping the Legendary Soldiers were broken, and the Bakugan set free.

However, a giant aura appeared around them. From that aura that came a young, handsome gentleman.

"Where do you think you're going, Brawlers?" said Klaus Von Hertzon, one of the former top Battle Brawlers, and the current group's former adversaries. Alongside him appeared fellow Top Brawlers. Chan Lee, Julio Santana, Billy Gilbert, and Komba O'Charlie. However, they all possessed dark eyes. They were being controlled by Tenebris.

"Oh no, not Billy again!" Julie exclaimed.

"Grr.. We have no choice but to fight them!" Shun said.

"Wait up, Brawlers!", the Legendary Soldiers stopped. "Use us as your weapons."

"But… are you sure?" they pondered.

"Absolutely! We've got no time to lose!"

Without any more hesitation, the Brawlers used the Legendary Soldiers as their main weapons. Shun took hold of Oberus and Exedra, and Marucho took hold of Frosch and Apollonir. The rest of the Brawlers used the same Bakugan as their attribute of specialty. With that, they did battle with their predecessors.

They ended up fighting a fierce battle. The battle was too fierce such that the aura from the Brawlers and the Bakugan, that ended up shaking Tenebris.

"Wha.. What is this aura?"

Tenebris was feeling unstable, and it simultaneously affected his battle with Dan.

"N…No! How can… can you be this strong?"

Just then, Masquerade and Alice spoke.

"Because, we Brawlers are not meant to be underestimated. That is one thing you fail to understand. Allow me to prove it."

With this, Masquerade activates a final Gate Card, Magma Fuse. Dan sets his Final Gate Card in response, and sends out Novastorm (380 G). Dan activates his ultimate Gate Card, Hyper Merge. With it, Novastorm gains the upper hand, and takes down Tenebris. With it, Tenebris is now fully destroyed.

The Card of Darkness is now destroyed, and everyone returns to Earth. However, darkness still floats in the air, and something sinister is about to form.


	8. Chapter 7

"Wha… What is this?"

Dan and the Brawlers marveled at the immense aura that formed. Tenebris was not done with them. He appeared in his primordial form, a terror to behold. A dark, purplish wyvern had formed (exactly like the Bakugan he had) which he called Void Tenebris, borne from the power of the Silent Core. As he unleashed his power, Vestroia and Earth were merging together.

"It's… Tenebris!" All the Brawlers exclaimed.

"This guy just doesn't give up", Dan said.

"Grrr… To think that that I had to use my full power against you puny mortals!"

At that moment, the Brawlers launched a full frontal attack on Tenebris, but it was no use. Even their strongest Bakugan failed to touch him.

However, Drago then came into the scene, as Infinity Dragonoid.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Tenebris!"

"Wha… Drago?" Tenebris exclaimed. Dan followed suit.

"You forget, I still have the Infinity Core inside me. And now, Tenebris, it's time to stop you!"

Drago and Tenebris then launched their ultimate attacks, Infinity Demon and Silent Doom. The balance was slowly tipping in Tenebris' favour. However, the Brawlers didn't give up. They pooled in their newfound strength, each with their Bakugan, and gave it to Drago.

Eventually, Tenebris was feeling overwhelmed. He couldn't take the overwhelming power, from both Drago and the Brawlers.

"Grrr… you may have defeated me, Brawlers, but just know that this isn't over. I WILL BE COMING FOR YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"What was that? We couldn't hear you, because it sounds like you're defeated."

In a last ditch effort, Tenebris sent some sort of distress signal. But the Brawlers couldn't see it. And with that, he was obliterated by the ensuing blast.

"Phew, glad that's over", Drago remarked.

"We- We did it, guys!" Dan exclaimed. "Hey, Drago!"

"Sorry, Dan, but I'm afraid our reunion is going to be cut short. Tenebris took something from me, and in order to ensure peace in the Human World and Vestroia, I must return it back."

"Drago… Understood. I'll definitely see you again!"

"Alright, that's a promise."

After all was said and done, Drago took the Silent Core and left for Vestroia. Soon, the other Bakugan followed suit.

"We should get going too", said Tigrerra.

"The two worlds are starting to repair themselves, and once again, balance will be restored.", Skyress said.

"Ok", the Brawlers replied, "but you better come back to us one day."

"We will!" And with that, the Bakugan went back to Vestroia. And the Brawlers stood watching as the two worlds separated from each other. Deep inside, both parties wished that there would eventually be peace between the two worlds, but at the present time, they were to remain separate until the problems that plagued them were dealt with.


	9. Epilogue

A few days later, at 3:45 pm, the Brawlers were having a party at the Misaki café, and were reflecting back on the events that occurred.

"Man, that sure was a blast!" Dan exclaimed "I didn't think we would see our Bakugan again."

"Me too, they were like super awesome!", Julie added.

"But do you really think Earth and Vestroia can be in balance?" Shun then intervened.

"Of course they will! I believe in them. Remember what the Legendary Soldiers said? The key to Vestroia's future lies in both the Bakugan and us humans.", Dan replied. "I just hope we can actually meet them again."

"All right, drinks are ready. It's time to celebrate this momentous occasion.", Runo said.

"All right! Then let's get started!"

And so they ended the day on a high note, with a promise to reunite with their Bakugan, and for Earth and Vestroia to connect once and for all.

Meanwhile, in Vestoria, Drago returned to the form of the Perfect Core, and conversed with the Legendary Soldiers.

"At last, evil has perished.", Drago said.

"Yes, it has. However, we can't be sure that Vestroia will remain at peace.", Apollonir replied, "there are still dangers out there that we have to face."

"And we must be wary of Tenebris' presence. Although he has been defeated now, we can't be sure of his loss. Part of him still lies in the Silent Core after all.", Oberus added.

True to their words, Tenebris did indeed send a distress signal before he was defeated by Drago. A mysterious creature rises from Earth, and seeks to carry out his will.

"Time to begin",he said.


End file.
